


Teaching to Love (Illumi Zoldyck xF!reader)

by goddess_of_sunflowers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Universe, Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Gay Gon Freecs, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), How Do I Tag, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manga & Anime, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oblivious Gon Freecs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Reader is Hisoka's sister, Tags May Change, Tarot, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), slight angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_sunflowers/pseuds/goddess_of_sunflowers
Summary: It isn't uncommon for Hisoka Morow to keep secrets from Illumi, but why would he hide the fact that he has a sister for so long? And why does Illumi feel his chest tighten around her?Y/N Morow, the younger sister of Hisoka Morow. When she attends the Hunter exam, she meets a group of teenage boys and grows an attachment to them. What she didn't expect to get out of the exam, however, is a reunion with her brother. And somehow, he's got himself mixed up with the famous Zoldyck family.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 152





	1. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as canon to the series as possible but in order to accommodate for the reader insert i will obviously have to change some things! I hope you enjoy!

Hey everyone, so I know you all definitely don't want another author's note and are probably thinking something along the lines of "where's the next chapter you dumb bitch" and honestly, that's completely valid.

Unfortunately though, I'm going to have to extend my hiatus until probably a few months at the least. My laptop has just stopped working at all and that's the only place I can write fanfictions. Writing from my phone takes too long and has too many errors, which would probably triple the time it takes for me to make a chapter. I'm writing this from my mother's computer, but obviously it isn't my computer so I can't make my updates on here. 

I hope you all understand my predicament and again I'm extremely sorry for the trouble and wait I'm making you all sit through. Thank you so much for being patient with me and supporting my work, until next time, devoted readers.

Stay safe everyone!


	2. The exam begins

The hunter exam was something you could say hundreds, maybe even thousands of people anticipated each year. Getting the Hunter's license was something that gives you authority, financial benefits, work benefits, and overall power. The way to get one is more of a test than an exam, a test of your skills, willpower, and strength.

Due to the extremely harsh conditions, not many people pass the exam, however. There's one specific rumour you've heard about the exam that's stuck with you since you first heard it, 'there's a killer clown who killed an examiner.' If you didn't know any better, you'd say it's stupid. But you know it was more than likely to be true. Even worse, you have more than a hunch as to who it is. 

Hisoka Morow. A murderer who likes to dress as a clown and refers to himself as a magician. One of the most important details you oh so often 'forget' to mention when discussing Hisoka to anyone is the fact that he's your older brother. Older by 2 years, as mature as an insane teenage clown. Insane doesn't even start to begin to describe him. 

You haven't seen your brother in a while. He's always off his adventures while you're travelling and training with several talented people. It honestly makes you wonder how he managed to care for and raise you as a child. It also amazed you that you didn't turn out like him, despite growing up in the same circumstances. It must be a mental thing you didn't inherit, thankfully.

Stepping off of the boat you travelled on for several hours, you silently thank the feeling of the solid ground underneath your feet. Travelling by boat has never been your favourite form of transportation. There was something unnerving about the fact you're drifting on a giant raft made of wood over a vast and deep body of water.

Wasting no time, you proceed to the building where the exam would be taking place in an hour or two. The trip was somewhat easy. Too easy. An unnerving feeling had begun to emerge within the pit of your stomach, something you desperately try to shake off but it refuses to leave. It was most likely your nerves getting the best of you because it's your first attempt at the exam. A rookie almost never gets their license their first try.

But that isn't one of your main concerns. You're a skilled nen user who could flip a middle-aged male onto his back in a split second, so why do you feel nervous? It's something your future self can worry about. Right now, you need to get to the exam area in time. Being late won't get you your license, would it?

After exiting the elevator and entering the exam waiting area, you're hit by an overwhelming feeling of powerful auras mixing with complete newbies...and a disgusting smell you can't quite put your finger on. You walk around the area for a few minutes, trying to get a view on your opponents. After a short while, you decide to just sit in a corner and wait for the exam could start. As you do, a chubby man who can't be any younger than 30 approaches you. 

"Hey there! Are you a rookie? What's your name?" You look him dead in the eyes, trying to get a read on him through his facial expressions. 

"Maybe. I'm (Y/N), what's it to you?" You watch the man intently as his welcoming facade slips for a second. It doesn't go unnoticed by your trained eyes. 

"My name is Tonpa, I'm the guy who welcomes the rookies to their first exam taking! Say, would you like some juice?" His hand reaches out towards you, holding an orange can that smells absolutely foul.

Then it hits you, this is the disgusting smell you scented when you walked in. You sigh and adjust your position so that you were looming over his short figure. "Allow me to re-introduce myself, my name is (Y/N) Morow." The mere mention of your surname seems to strike enough fear into Tonpa for him to back up a few steps. Not in the mood to try and deal with this pig, you give him a menacing glare. 

As Tonpa backs away, You allow yourself to lean against the wall that stood behind you. You reached inside one of your pockets and pull out a deck of tarot cards. You guess you could also use them as weapons the way Hisoka does with his playing cards if needed, shuffling the cards you gaze into them, mesmerized. When you were living in the circus troupe, you often did tarot readings as one of your performances. 

As you go to take the first card, a voice calls out from in front of you, "whatcha doing there?" You look up from your cards briefly, 'I hadn't heard anyone approaching...' you think to yourself. The boy is wearing green from head to toe, even his hair appears to be dark green.

"I was about to do a tarot card reading, would you like me to do a reading for you?" His eyes seemingly sparkle at your offering.

"I don't really know what that means but sure! My name is Gon, by the way." He holds his hand out for you to shake and you allow a small smile to spread across your face while embracing his smaller hand into your own.

"I'm (Y/N). Come, sit down."

You both sat on the ground with your legs crossed as you re-shuffled the tarot deck. "So, Gon, why are you taking the Exam?" You gazed up from the cards in your hands to get a proper look at the smaller boy who sat before you. He can't be older than around 12. 

"My dad left me when I was a baby to be a Hunter, so I want to find out what made the job so important to him!" You briefly pause your shuffling to stare in bewilderment at Gon. He seemed so unphased, like an innocent being. "Why do you want to be a Hunter, (Y/N)-San?"

You shifted my gaze back to the tarot cards. Why did I want to become a Hunter? I can't tell him that I murder people and it would help make my job easier, "I, uh, want to find my brother!" 

"So you're like me!" Gon smiled at you at his revelation. Childhood innocence really is something special.

"I'll stick with simple reading, so I can find out a bit about you." After shuffling, you spread the cards out in front of Gon. "Pick one and flip it over, I'll explain what it means." Gon does as told, his hand reaching out and grabbing a card that was near the centre. As he flipped it over, you examined the contents of the card.

The world, upright. "The meaning of the world," you begin, taking the card into your hands, "is fulfilment. Your efforts to fulfil yourself are paying off. You have completed or are going to complete something that will lead to a major milestone." You place the world to your side and gestured for Gon to pick a new card. Gon's hand drifted all across the pile of cards once more before landing towards the left.

Strength, upright. You once again take the card from Gon's hand, allowing the message to flow through you, as a guide of sorts. "This card means that you have inner strength. You have the ability to stay calm even when going through struggles. You're a compassionate person and you always have time for the people you care about." You place the strength card on top of the world card. Gon's eyes seemed to be sparkling brighter than the stars themselves. 

"Alright. Time for the final card! Now! I want you to remember that my readings aren't set in stone so please don't feel any harsh feelings, okay?" At this moment, you could swear you felt an aura so intense and familiar but as soon as you felt it, it was gone.

You repeat the previous gesture and Gon hovers his hands above the remaining pile of cards. He reaches over towards the far left, his hand hesitating for a moment. You give him a reassuring smile, "take all the time you need." Gon returns your smile and retreats his hand for another moment before picking up the card his hand previously hesitated at.

Before Gon can flip the card, a scream erupted from somewhere in the room. You quickly gather up your cards using nen and rise to your feet, rushing behind Gon to the scene of the crime. As you both arrive at the source of the scream, you quickly pull Gon behind you in an attempt to shield his eyes. Your eyes narrow at the man standing before everyone...

Hisoka.


	3. The Hunter Exam (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I've been held back on publishing due to a bunch of schoolwork. But I have a long weekend so I'll hopefully be able to publish some more chapters. Enjoy!

Hisoka.

"How peculiar, it seems his arms have turned into flower petals." Hisoka's voice makes you feel sick to your stomach sometimes. You've met many people with incredible bloodlust, but Hisoka's is something you really can't compare. You push Gon and yourself to blend into the crowd as much as you can. You turn and whisper in Gon's ear, "whatever you do, stay away from him as much as possible. He's someone you don't want to get mixed up with." All Gon can seem to do at this moment is nod. You don't blame him, Hisoka is a force to be reckoned with. Even you don't want to get mixed up with your own brother under the wrong circumstances. 

As the crowd begins dispersing away from Hisoka, you do your best to move with it. Despite this, you can still feel Hisoka's icy gaze piercing through the back of your skull. Gon's cheerful voice brought you out of your thoughts, "ah! Kurapika! Leorio! I made a new friend!" 

Gon grabs your wrist and playfully drags you to his friends. You can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It's slightly concerning how easily Gon is able to walk away from such a scene. "(Y/N)-San, these are my friends Kurapika and Leorio!" 

Kurapika simply nods and you nod back with a small smile. He seems like someone you can get along with, energetic people like Gon drain your social metre. On the other hand, Leorio appeared to be trying to inch closer towards you every couple seconds. 

"Hi there, Leorio, was it?" His face seems to flush at the mention of his own name and you wondered how old he is. He looks like an adult yet acts as a hormonal teen. 

"Okay then...I'm (Y/N), as Gon said. Nice to meet you all. I presume this is your first test?" Everyone nods in agreement. "It's my first time taking the test too. Well, good luck." 

The four of you begin to chatter casually about random topics. You take note that none of their nen has been awoken yet. But you know that they have some major potential. Especially in Gon, there's something inside of him that looks so threatening that even you won't be able to match it. The question is, why do you want to protect these boys so badly? It's something you let yourself ponder about. Everyone's chatter is cut short by an annoying ringing sound that immediately gives you a headache.

A large door that you hadn't noticed earlier began to rise. It must've been disguised as a wall. On the other side stands a tall man dressed in a purple suit. "I apologise for the wait," he calls out to everyone. "The entry period for Hunter applications has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin!" Everyone gets ready, preparing for what lies ahead. "A final caution," The man, presumably the examiner, speaks out again, "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead," a few people shiver at the words, their confidence faltering slightly. "Those who accept the risk, please follow me."

'Ah, I see now,' you think. This must be an endurance test. You jump, kicking your feet out. Doing this allows your shoes to open up into rollerskates. Wasting too much energy running right now will be useless in the long run. Besides, it's more fun this way. You kick off to follow the examiner, turning your head to get a look at the three boys behind you. "Well, are you coming?" The boys are filled with energy at the realisation that the exam was starting and run with you. You make a mental note to stay as far away from Hisoka as you can. You don't exactly want to come into contact with him around your new friends, especially after his little 'show'. 

The examiner starts out as just walking, but everyone knows this isn't going to last for long. "Of course, no one turned around and left. I'd hoped a few might withdraw." Leorio speaks out against the sound of footsteps. The presumed examiner increases his pace slightly and speaks out once more, "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz. Phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase." So your hunch was right, this guy is in fact the examiner. 

You aren't focusing on the conversation between Kurapika, Gon and Leorio, you're instead focusing on the location of Hisoka. Using your hatsu, you summon a small snake. It's no bigger than the palm of your hand and is practically invisible with its white scales, yet scarlet, beady eyes sparkle brightly. Your nen was made purely for entertainment purposes and assassinations during your time at the circus troupe you and Hisoka grew up in many, many years ago. You bring it to your face and whisper as quietly as you can, "find Hisoka." 

After receiving its orders, it jumps off of the palm of your hand and slithers away. Although it isn't fully visible unless you use Gyo, the snake is still attached to you through your nen. You call this your 'tracking eyes.' This ability will find out the person you ordered to find or will remain following someone if you desire. This lets you see your target when you close your left eye. You can only see up to three people at once, and it does drain a bit of your nen every few minutes. The drawback makes for some difficulty when tracking someone over long periods of time. The longest you could manage to last without almost completely draining your nen was about 67 hours, years of brutal training have made this possible. The other drawback is the further away the target gets, your nen will drain faster and it makes it difficult for you to see or hear your target clearly. 

"(Y/N)-San, who were you talking to just now?" Gon peers up at you and you look down to match his gaze. 

"I didn't realise you heard me. I was trying to track someone down with my nen." Gon just stares up at you, confused. You slow down your pace ever so slightly so you could look at the younger boy directly.

"What's nen?" You suppress a giggle from behind your hand. You almost forgot these boys were practically babies to the Hunter world.

"You'll most likely learn how to awaken your own nen if you finish the exam. Yours seems to have wonderful potential." Gon's face brightens at hearing this. He's almost like a puppy, excited whenever he receives praise.

Satotz increases his pace yet again, you can hear everyone's ragged breathing all around your little group. You thankfully manage to hear the familiar bell chiming in your head, signifying your 'tracking eyes' has found its target. Closing your left eye, you examine Hisoka through your nen's eyes...or maybe Hisoka found your nen first. Looking at Hisoka through your snake's eyes, you find that it's resting on the palm of his hand. He stares down at you, his sinister smile plastered right on his face. You click your tongue and retreated your nen, forcing it to disappear. You can hear Hisoka's laughter echoing in your mind. Thankfully, you've gathered enough information as to Hisoka's whereabouts to stay away from him. 

Was Hisoka even taking this exam seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should mention that while this specific property of reader's nen is similar to palm's, and while I did take inspiration from her, please note that this isn't the only property of reader's nen!


	4. The Hunter Exam (pt. 3)

You can see the sweat piling up on everyone around you, and Leorio definitely looks ready to pass out at any moment. You've been running for a while now. There's no way to tell the time and you don't have a watch on you. Maybe it's been an hour? Maybe it's been longer than that. It doesn't matter in the end, though. You can do this for at least 2 days straight. It looks like this exam is going to be a breeze after all. 

You were torn from your thoughts at the sound of Leorio yelling. "Hey! Wait up, kid!" When you look over to his direction, you see him yelling at a boy with snow-white hair riding on a skateboard. You match your pace with Gon and the boy on the skateboard. "You should show the Hunter exam some respect!" Leorio continues his yelling and you can't help but laugh a little. 

"What do you mean?" The boy on the skateboard replies. 

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?" Is all the boy asks. 

"This is an endurance test!" 

"No, it's not." Gon butts in, "the examiner just told us to follow him." 

The boy on the skateboard skates closer to Gon, so you back away from them a bit. "Hey, how old are you?" He asks Gon. Something about this boy was familiar; like you've seen him before. 

"I'm twelve years old!" Gon's cheerful voice never seems to disappear. The boy on the skateboard flips the skateboard in the air and catches it. Gon is as surprised to see this as you are.

"Guess I'll run too. I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!" 

You finally realise why the boy is so familiar, 'that's it! He's Killua Zoldyck, the heir to the Zoldyck Assasin family!' Your thoughts must be displayed on your face because Killua looks up at you.

"What's your name?" 

"(Y/N). You're Killua Zoldyck, aren't you?" A hint of interest flashes in Killua's eyes. 

"Correct. Your last name. What is it?" You narrowed your eyes at Killua. 

"That's...none of your concern." What's he trying to get at? Killua shrugs off your answer and moves to run beside Gon. You continue skating in front of the group.

"Leorio! Are you okay?" Someone, you aren't paying attention to who calls out. They get no response back. Turning your head around as much as it can, you see that Leorio has stopped running completely. Gon and Killua notice too. The three of you stop to look back at Leorio. 

"Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua says to Gon. Gon says nothing, instead, he just stares at Leorio. You stare at Gon, uncertain of what he's going to do.

It seems like Gon's staring is all Leorio needs before he drops his suitcase and runs straight past us. He's screaming about becoming a Hunter as he zooms away and you turn around to skate behind him. You call out to the two boys behind you, "you guys better hurry up before you lose the examiner!" Gon picks up Leorio's suitcase with his fishing rod and soon you're all running again, catching up to the rest of the group.

You all reach a large staircase, the sight makes your feet hurt. The examiner picks up his pace once more and is now going up around 5 steps at a time. "Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua yells out. There's the puppy again, you can see a faint outline of a pair of dog ears perk up on Gon's head. 

"Sure!" Killua and Gon race off. You watch them easily climb the stairs and decide to pick up your pace too, making your skates return to their regular shoes to climb the stairs.

While you're running up the stairs, you can see a familiar mop of red hair in the crowd. It pushes you to go faster. Leorio and Kurapika are having a conversation up ahead, so you decide to stay behind them a bit as to not interrupt. You can see the light at the top of the staircase, signalling the end is getting closer. Over half of the original people participating in the exam have now dropped out, either due to overexertion or just giving up, you can't tell, and frankly don't care.

Gon and Killua race off even faster than before, they're the two people closest to the exit. "Goal!" They cheer as they reach the exit. You finish a few moments after them. 

"Yay! I win!" Gon cheerfully yells out. 

"What are you talking about? I was faster!" 

"I was!"

"No, I was!" The two young boys bicker back and forth until they turn to face you. "(Y/N)-San! Who was the fastest?" Gon asking you caught you by surprise. 

"You both finished at the same time, I think." Killua and Gon reach an agreement where they buy dinner for each other. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but they both look happy. 

You drift off to a side of the exit, making sure to not move too far away from the group. "Hey, Satotz-San, is this where the second phase of the exam takes place?" Gon asks the examiner, practically beaming with energy. 

"No, we still have quite a way to go." Looking out across the horizon, it's covered in fog. You moved to sit with Gon and Killua after a few more people arrive, shuffling through your tarot cards while Gon examines the ones he thinks look cool. 

You were explaining some of the Major Arcana to gon when Kurapika speaks, "the fog is fading." You look out and Kurapika is right, the fog is fading. You can see some things a bit clearer now, it looks mostly like a bunch of trees everywhere. A forest, maybe? You focus your eyesight a bit more. 'Ah, this is a swamp.'

"We must cross the wetlands to reach phase two of the exam." Calls out Satotz to the remaining participants. "This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them, be very careful."

"If you let them fool you...you're dead."


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hey everyone! So I know you probably don't want an explanation and just want updates and I'm truly sorry that it's taking me so long to actually update.  
But school has pretty much my full attention as it's almost the end of the year and I've been so caught up with finishing assignments, studying, going through the process of becoming a prefect and blah blah blah. But there's only one more week of school and while my Christmas Holidays are gonna be jam packed with things I need to do, I'll be sure to try and update more. Thank you all for reading and see you later!


End file.
